Didn't Ya Miss That Southern Drawl?
by dreamerx3
Summary: I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt a chill run through me. It was a name I hadn't heard or thought of in 5 years. I turned around as my cheeks turned bright pink with embarrassment as I finally saw the resemblance to the little cowboy I once knew. Not your typical Bella/Jasper story. Give it a chance! Summary sucks.


This is based off of my life. It actually happened to me, although, I'm using Stephanie Meyers characters. So **No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyers.**

Didn't ya miss that southern drawl?

Chapter 1.

In the small town of Farmersville, Texas, there was a country house. It was over 100 years old with 56 acres of land covered with nothing but trees and fields. There wasn't much on the land, the most it had on it was a two-story, three bedroom house, a horse barn and a utility barn.

Jasper and I knew every part of those woods when we were younger. Playing in those hills making forts were our fun before Mama and Daddy bought the horses. I started riding them when I was five. At 7, daddy bought me a dark brown pony that I named Mystic. After I got her, Jasper and I rode her every chance we could get because Mystic was as much Jaspers horse as she was mine. That was because there was nothing that I didn't share with Jasper.

When I was 8 years old, Daddy got a promotion and we had to move to Phoenix, Arizona. I had to say goodbye to everything I knew of Farmersville, Texas-including Jasper and Mystic, who we ended up giving to Jaspers family.

Jasper and his parents came over on the morning of our departure so he could say goodbye. I gave him a tight hug for a long time, not wanting to let go. He promised to take care of Mystic for me and gave me one of his old worn out cowboy hats. In return, I promised I wouldn't ever forget him.

For years, I resisted everything I could about Arizona. But, as the years passed it became clear to me I wouldn't be seeing Texas or Jasper again. At first, Jasper and I wrote each other as often as possible but soon the letters were few and fewer each week. Eventually the letters stopped altogether.

And I forgot all about my childhood best friend, Jasper Whitlock.

10 YEARS LATER

When my parents first told me that we were moving, I was okay with it. However, that was before they told me that we were moving out of Arizona entirely.

"But, Daddy!" I protested. "We can just buy a less expensive house here. Then we won't have to move."

He just shook his head at me. "We already have a house we're moving into."

When he told me that we were moving into our old farmhouse in Texas, I guess I shouldn't have been very surprised to hear that he couldn't part with it. Especially since he loved it, and we had enough money to support both houses. However, daddy lost his job and now we're moving back into the farmhouse because we can't afford to support both.

Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to say goodbye to Arizona. It was hardest to say goodbye to my boyfriend, Aiden and my best friend Avalon. Aiden has been my boyfriend for a few months so the parting was rough on both of us. I cried as we promised to do a long distance relationship, because I knew it would never work out.

Avalon was even harder to say goodbye to then Aiden was. After saying several goodbyes to her, and shedding several tears we made plans for her to come and visit. As we pulled out of the driveway, we shouted promises to not lose touch.

When we first moved up to Arizona, I had become rebellious and mean due to being mad at my parents for tearing me away from Texas and Jasper. When I finally started to get used to Arizona, I stopped my rebellious stage. I was a straight A student, participated in various clubs and extracurricular activities, and taking all AP classes. This time though, they're taking all my hard work away from me and I could feel my rebellion returning with a vengeance.

It took us roughly about 20 hours to reach Farmersville with gas stops and food and such. It was you're typical small town. It had a few locally owned restaurants, fast food places, Wal-Mart, and a few shops. As we went deeper into the country part of Farmersville, it was becoming familiar to me again. Horses everywhere you turned and houses that were so far apart they couldn't even be considered your neighbor.

I was expecting our house to look like complete and total crap but to my surprise, it wasn't. The grass had just been mowed, the barns look better than I remembered, and the house looked good. When I asked my parents why it looked so good, they just told me that they hired people to keep it up.

As I stepped out of our outback, I took in the house. It was your typical huge farmhouse with windows and doors everywhere. As I walked up the back porch and into the house it surprised me that it was completely empty. The back porch door leads into the kitchen. Directly to the right of the kitchen is the living room. To the left is the dining room. Off of the living room is the foyer and the stairs to the upstairs.

Mother sighed in bliss, "It's exactly how I remembered it. I missed this place so much. Didn't you, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. It's quiet and echoey. I miss Arizona."

"It's quiet where we were in the suburbs, too, darling."

As I traveled through the house and wandered up stairs the only thought on my mind was the fact that I'm in hell. When you first go upstairs my old room had been to the right and the bedroom to the left was an extra. Admittedly, my old bedroom was the size of an apartment, much bigger than my own back in Arizona. There was a door that led to bathroom, it was Hollywood style complete with a stage sink, toilet, and shower. There was a carpeted catwalk leading to the walk-in closet.

"Bella!" My dad yelled, "Come bring your boxes upstairs!"

With an obnoxiously loud sigh, I made my way down stairs where, for the next two hours we moved all the boxes inside. He had some people coming to help him with the heavy furniture.

I walked outside, to the horse barn. I heard a loud noise coming from my right and glanced over and screamed. Ten horses were running straight toward me. I sprinted toward the horse barn, flipping over the metal gate for the horses and they rushed by and into the barn.

_That was a close call. I could've been trampled to death by horses!_ I thought.

There was a bail of hay to my right and I sat down on it. I spotted a kitten to my right and immediately squealed and ran over to pick it up. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing." I said to it in a baby voice. As the mama came over, I sat the baby down.

I looked around the barn, it was your typical horse barn. A huge water troth, saddles placed on floor and wall racks, bridal sets to match their saddles, and stalls for the horses. As I looked around, I noticed a guy napping in a chair and let out a startled yelp. He had a dirty black cowboy had over his face, old warn our cowboy boots on his feet, with dirty clothes to complete his look.

_Ew! How can somebody sleep with a smelly old hat on them? _I shivered in disgust.

As soon as I let out my scream the mystery guy jolted awake. He saw me and frowned. "Whatre you doin' here?" He had a deep southern drawl. His voice was deep and mesmerizing, not at all like the high pitched and country like the movies.

He was very handsome, probably around my age, and had gorgeous blue eyes that were glaring up at me. "Uh, I, I live here."

"Sure ya do." The guy rolled his eyes and crosses his arms.

"I do. I just got here today."

He stood up slowly, revealing to me his lean, muscular body. "Swan. Bella Swan." His voice full of amazement.

"Yeah.. That's me." I was highly creeped out, wondering how he knew me.

He let out a low whistle as he looked me over. "Well, I'll be damned. You're all growed up. Look at you!"

"Excuse me?" I took a few steps back.

"Ya don't 'member me, do ya?"

I smiled in relief at the fact that he wasn't a creep, "No. It's been awhile. Sorry…"

"You break my heart Isabella Swan. I can't believe you have the nerve not to 'member me."

Okay. I take back the fact that he wasn't a creep. I took a few more steps back. "I should, uh.. get back. Lots of unpacking.." I quickly ran out as fast as I could.

"Jasper Whitlock!" I heard creep call.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt a chill run through me. It was a name I hadn't heard or thought of in 5 years. I turned around as my cheeks turned bright pink with embarrassment. I smiled apologetically as I looked at him. Now that I know his name, I could see the resemblance to the little boy I once knew. He had shoulder length curly blonde hair that seemed to be dirty.

"Still covered in dirt I see," I said awkwardly.

He grinned, "Yeah. But now you're parents pay me to be covered n' dirt."

I hmmed. This was horribly awkward for me. I can't believe I forgot my old best friend.

"You're down here for good I heard."

"Unfortunately."

"Ya don't like it?"

"I miss Arizona."

He smiled. "I reckon your dad needs my help."

I snorted. "I _reckon_ so." I laughed.

As we walked out of the barn, I made sure to go slowly and watch very carefully to make sure they didn't try to run me over again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper roll his eyes at me.

"Never got outta Farmersville, then?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Never got around to it."

"You're what, 19?"

"Almost."

As we walked back towards the house I seen my mom was on the porch. She seen Jasper and squeled in delight. "JASPER!" She ran down the porch steps and we quickened our pace and met her.

He gave her a tight hug. He looked at me. "At least someone in your family 'members me."

I felt my cheeks go hot with embarrassment as I scowled at him.

Thankfully, mother chose to ignore this and embarrass me more. "You're so tall! And so handsome! You've grown so much. Bella, isn't he just the most handsome guy you've ever seen?!"

Jasper gave me an expectant, arrogant smirk and I glared at mom and muttered, "M_om!"_

She waved me off. "Don't let her fool you Jasper. She's just shy. She really agrees with me."

Jasper smirked at me. "Oh, yeah."

I looked around and thought of a chance to escape. "I'm going to start unpacking."

"Oh, I'm sure Jasper would love to help you. It would give you two a chance to talk." She winked.

Oh my god. This is so embarrassing. She NEVER does this. I smiled sweetly, "But, didn't daddy say he needed help with the heavy lifting?"

Mother gasped. "Oh that's right!" She turned to him. "Would you mind?"

He grinned. I got a flashback of the little boy, I once knew. "Sure,"

I sighed with relief and ran back to the house. I noisily stomped my way up the stairs.

I grabbed my cell phone and texted Avalon about the move and Jasper.

OMG! You have a legit barn? She texted back.

Yes. A barn is part of having a farm, Ava.

Whose this guy? Is he hot?

I blushed, before I knew it was Jasper. I had thought he was very hot. I texted her back. _Tall. Curly shoulder length blonde hair. Blue eyes. Muscular. Tan. _

And you're complaining? She asked.

Yes!

Aiden says hello and he misses you.

Why is he with you!

Chill out. We're bonding over mourning you.

Tell him I miss him too.

"ISABELLA MARIE! GET DOWN HERE AND HELP US!" Mother called.

Sighing, I texted her back again. _Got to go. Ttyl._

I stomped downstairs. I saw Jasper and my dad were bringing in my my parents headboard. I stood at the end of the stairs, watching Jasper. When he turned around I blushed as I realized I was checking him out. He sent me an all, knowing smirk.

I angily trudged my way outside and climbed into the moving truck and attempted to grab my headboard.

As I felt a change of weight in the moving truck, Jasper helped me move it up into my bedroom.

We stood in my room, breathless.

"It's been awhile since I saw your bedroom." He commented.

"C'mon. I'm not done with you yet." I told him and started downstairs.

"I sure hope not," He followed me.

As he walked behind me, I started to feel self-conscious. He wasn't the same, sweet little Jasper that I once knew. He grew up, and now he was full of himself, not sweet. Never before had I ever felt awkward around Jasper. After 10 years apart, I knew it would be a little awkward. I didn't expect it to be this awkward.

I hoped we could be friends again, being as though he wouldn't leave me alone. But, I highly doubted that cowboy would settle with me being just his friend.


End file.
